A Blue Box in a Junkyard
by solarfirethe3rd
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory land the TARDIS in a junkyard and take off. What happens when they come back and find that the TARDIS matrix has disappeared-again? [Two-three shot]


**A BLUE BOX IN A JUNKYARD**

**AN: **Just a quick note before we get started. This is my first fanfic (that I have published.) My mistakes will be many and probably horrendous. Please forgive me before-hand. *bow* Also, this is set AFTER '_The Doctor's Wife_.'

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Doctor Who, or any character in this little work of mine. BBC owns everything but the writing.

* * *

A blue box. A Police box. The blue box that materialized where it was least expected; a dumpster. Not a big, great, futuristic and advanced tech garbage disposal, but a normal, drab, 21st century pile of trash.

"Phew, what is that _smell_?" a ginger-haired woman had opened the door. With just one glance, she closed the door and stepped back inside. "We can't go out there."

"Why not?" the brown-haired man in a blue bow-tie who was right behind her looked confused.

"Because it stinks, Doctor. Thought you would have noticed," the man behind him said.

"Oh, Rory! Who cares!" the Doctor cried, slipped around the ginger, and threw open the doors. "21st century garbage! You should feel like you belong!"

"Oi!"

"I was kidding! It was funny! It _was _funny, right Amy?" Ignoring her mouth open to retort, he continued: "Who knows what might be hidden in here!"

"Nothing I would like to encounter." Rory mutter, trudging after.

"Don't worry. We probably won't find anything." The ginger said as she wrapped her arms around his left one.

"I hope not." He replied. They both knew she was lying.

* * *

"Look at that! A full day floundering in trash, and we were actually productive!" The doctor was grinning from ear to ear as he opened the TARDIS door.

Then he froze, and the smile slipped from his face.

In a flash he was at the counsel. He stood still, staring up at the giant blue tube that rose up from the center of the counsel.

Amy charged into the TARDIS after him, busily talking Rory's ear off. "Alright, we are both going to take a bath, and then we are going to clean our wedding ri . . . Doctor?"

"It's gone _again_. Oh, what happened this time?" The Doctor muttered. He flipped a switch on the dashboard, and nothing reacted. He'd lost her again. _His _TARDIS. He had left her in a junkyard, not scanned the surroundings . . . oh he was an idiot.

"Is it just me . . . or is it dark in here?" Rory asked.

"Not just you." The Doctor whispered. His hand lingered on the zig-zaggy lever, but he didn't move it.

After a long pause, Amy asked, "Does that mean the water is off?"

* * *

Two hours a nice hotel later, Amy and Rory Williams were clean and asleep in their room. The Doctor had slipped out earlier and was now searching the streets.

After a quick study, he had discovered that the TARDIS matrix had disappeared. Last time that had happened, she had been put into a body that wore out quickly. If the same thing-or even something similar-had happened, he had to find her fast. A human body was good; great, in fact. But breaking it down every second she lived was bad. Very bad.

"Aha! I don't believe I've seen you yet!" The Doctor darted across the street and paused the random pedestrian he had seen. "Sorry, I'm conducting a survey on the majority of the populous, how do you feel about this?" With a flip of his sonic screwdriver, he scanned her. "Thank you for your time, I will now . . ."

Then he looked up at her. For a second, he saw his mother, and he froze. Then he was sucked back into reality. She had short brown hair, pale skin, and was dressed in a very dark green jacket with formal black pants.

"Um . . ." She said, looking down at the strange, floppy-haired man. Her eyes were red and puffy. The doctor stood and put away his screwdriver.

"Sorry, did I upset you? What's wrong?" He asked.

The woman shook her head. "Oh it's nothing. What are you doing a survey on?"

"Oh, well, you know, the city wanted to know what the citizens felt about a random person coming up to them and asking for money." The doctor said. "So, will you give me money?" He gave her a charming smile.

"No."

"Figured not!" He replied cheerfully. "Now, I'm not the most conservative person they recruited, so I would like to know what's wrong." He quickly added, "I'm a Psychologist."

"Prove it." She said, a smile coaxing the corners of her mouth upward. After the Doctor revealed the psychic paper, her smile disappeared. "Oh, you're serious."

"No, it's fake." The Doctor said with a floppy grin. Her own smile returned. Then she glanced behind him.

"I had better go." She said quickly. "What's your name?"

"The Doctor."

She smiled wider. "No, really."

"John Smith. Wait . . . I don't like that name anymore." He realized.

"Well, then, I'll see you around, John Smith." She said, and walked past him.

He watched her go for a moment and wondered why she had reminded him of his mother. Then he saw someone else he hadn't scanned and ran off.

* * *

"So you still haven't found her?" Amy asked. "But last time, she practically jumped out at you."

"Yes, yes she did." The Doctor called down to her. "But she may not know where we are. Or she may not be human."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rory called after him.

"No." The Doctor replied cheerfully as he continued to scale the tower. "Amy, Rory, don't follow me."

"Let's . . . let's not follow him this time, alright?" Rory whispered to his wife.

"Not a chance." She whispered back.

"Yeah, figured as much."

"I heard that! Stay down there!" The Doctor turned back towards them while he said this.

"Oh, shut up!" Amy yelled back, grabbing onto the rope.

"No, I'm serious! You might get in the way!"

"'Might' being the operative word!" Amy called, and began to climb after him, Rory on her heals.

The Doctor then ignored them as he continued his accent. When he reached the top, he slipped around the point. "Go back down!"

"No."

"Well then, hold this!" He shoved a bunch of cords and seemingly junk at Amy, who quickly found a more secure place and took the pile.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"A long-ranged sensing device." The Doctor muttered as he began to twist and turn wires along the spike. "Should be able to find her within the hour."

"Excellent. And then we can go home?"

"Yes, of course." He slid another cord through a gap in the spike. "Unless there's something wrong."

"Can I help?" Rory asked as he managed to get to the top.

"Yes, hold part of that pile." The Doctor pointed towards Amy.

A few minutes later, he was finished. "There we go!" He patted the strange contraption. "All set! We'd better get out of the way."

"Wouldn't she be dead by now?" Rory whispered to Amy as they began to climb down a level. "It's been at least twenty-four hours. Last time her body—"

"Shh!" Amy hissed, and her husband went quite.

The sting of cords began to glow as the Doctor joined them. The rubbish conjoined to it began to spin. "Come on, come on!" The Doctor muttered. The wiring got louder and faster, and faster until—

There was a large spark and the contraption stopped, junk and wire flying everywhere. "No, no NO!" The Doctor cried, scaling the level to mess with the ruins. A moment later, he pulled back with a grin. "We've got readings!"

* * *

The Doctor raced across the town, following the readings with his screwdriver. He was going to get his TARDIS back. Not only that, maybe he could talk to her a little bit before her body gave out. He followed his screwdriver until he came to a house; a tall house with seven wings. Perhaps it was more of a mansion than a house.

He followed his screwdriver around the house, where he entered a garden—and found seven regular human beings unconscious around a bench. The Doctor scanned all of them with a flick of his screwdriver.

"All normal human beings . . . wait . . ."

He scanned one of them again, more thoroughly. Then he froze.

"Doctor?" Amy stopped next to him, panting. "What's wrong?"

The Doctor looked from one person to another, and dread took over his features. "One Cyberman, two weeping angels . . . and four Daleks."


End file.
